Transcripts/The Biggest Fish
:Tubarina: I thought school would never end! Come on, let’s go! :Ester: What’s the big hurry? :Tubarina: We don’t want to be late! :Polvina: Late for what, Tubarina? You still haven’t told us. :Tubarina: You’ll see when we get there. If we get there on time. Hurry! :Ester: This better be good, that’s all I can say. :sharks wailing :Tubarina: We made it! :Polvina: So, are we late? :Tubarina: No, we’re right on time! :Ester: On time for what? I don’t see anything. :Tubarina: Shh! Listen! :sharks wailing :Tubarina: There they come! :Ester: gasps Wow! :Polvina: Double wow! :Ester: You were right, Tubarina. I am amazed! :Tubarina: Every year, the whale sharks migrate past here. Same time, same place. :Polvina: They’re beautiful! :Tubarina: Hello! :Polvina and Ester: Hello! :sharks wailing :Polvina: I’ve never seen such big sharks! :Tubarina: Wait ‘till you see Leo. He’s the biggest of them all, and he leads the migration. :Polvina: So that’s Leo? :Tubarina: Er, no. :Ester: So that must be Leo. :Tubarina: N-no, that’s not him either. whale sharks Does anyone know where Leo is? Have you seen Leo? :shark wails :Polvina: What did they say? :Tubarina: Leo was with them. :Ester: But he’s not with them now? :Tubarina: No. :Polvina: So where is he? :Tubarina: I have to find out. :Ester: Wait for us! :Tubarina: Leo can’t be far away. He’d never leave the others for long. :Ester: Is that Leo? :Tubarina: That’s him! That’s him! Leo! :Ester: You’re right again, Tubarina. He is the biggest. :Tubarina: But something’s wrong. :Polvina: He looks a bit sick. :Tubarina: He is sick. :Ester: What’s he doing? :Leo: softly :Tubarina: He’s looking for someone… Who is it, Leo? Who’re you looking for? :Leo: softly :Tubarina: His younger brother, Jimby. Leo, come with us to my mother and father. You’ve got to rest. Then we’ll help you look for Jimby. Please? :Leo: softly :Tubarina: Do you want me to tell the Shark King and Queen that you won’t rest? They won’t be pleased! :Leo: softly :Tubarina: That did it. Come on, Leo. We have to get you better. :Leo: softly :Polvina: What did your mother and father say about helping Leo? :Tubarina: Nothing. :Ester: Nothing? Why not? :Tubarina: Because they’re not here. But… I do have… straining this. It’s one of our great books on the Shark Kingdom. There should be something here about the illnesses of whale sharks. :Ester: Have you found anything yet? :Tubarina: We’ve just started looking, Ester. :Ester: Okay. pause What about now? :Polvina: Could this be it? :Tubarina: Red blotches on the skin, milky eyes all saggy… :Ester: That sounds exactly like Leo. :Polvina: It says that the crushed leaves of the purplesack seaweed will help him recover. :Ester: Then let’s get some, right now! then returns Uhh, there’s just one thing I need to know. :Polvina: Where do you find some purplesack seaweed? :Ester: That’s the thing! :Gummy: gurgles :Tubarina: Gummy says that there’s some on the other side of the Seagrass Plain. :Ester: So why are we waiting? :Polvina: You look after Leo, Tubarina. We’ll be back soon. :Tubarina: Good luck! :Ester: This is gonna be easy! :Polvina: Unless something is out there in the sea grass. :Ester: Honestly, Polvina, you’re such a worrywart sometimes. pause See, it’s easy. I told you there was nothing to worry about. :Barracuda: growling :Ester: A barracuda? Dive! :Barracuda: chomps :Polvina: That’s something I didn’t want to meet. :Ester: We’ll just have to sneak around him. :Polvina: Where did he go? :Ester: I think we lost him. :Polvina: How do you know? :Ester: Because we’re sea princesses, and sea princesses are much smarter than barracuda. :Barracuda: chomps :Polvina and Ester: screaming :Leo: softly :Tubarina: You must rest for a while, Leo. You’re very sick. :Leo: softly :Tubarina: Ester and Polvina will be back soon with the seaweed. :Leo: softly :Tubarina: Yes, we’ll look for your brother as soon as they return. :Leo: softly :Tubarina: I promise, Leo. :Leo: softly :Tubarina: Oh, your skin looks so sore. We must have something that can help. You stay with Leo, Gummy. I’ll be right back. :Leo: softly :Gummy: gurgles :Ester: Why is that Barracuda so angry? :Polvina: The sea grass must be his territory. :Ester: Can’t we tell him that we only want to get some seaweed for a sick shark? :Polvina: We could, if we knew how to speak barracuda. :Ester: Which we don’t. :Barracuda: chomps :Polvina and Ester: screaming :Ester: There’s a reef ahead. Maybe we can hide there! :Polvina and Ester: screaming :Polvina: It’s okay. It’s just an old shell. :Ester: Check how weird we look! Can you believe it? :Polvina: This might be exactly what we need for that barracuda! :Ester: It might? :Tubarina: This lotion should help your skin, Leo. Leo? Where are you? How can I lose something as big as a whale shark? And where’s Gummy? Leo? Gummy? :goes up, barracuda growls :Ester: whispering Is he falling for it? :Polvina: I think so. :Barracuda: growling :Ester: What now? :Polvina: We sneak around, get the seaweed for Leo, and head back as quick as we can. :Tubarina: Gummy! Where did you go, and where’s Leo? :Gummy: gurgles :Tubarina: That way? :Tubarina: Gummy, stop! That’s a Drylander thing! We don’t want that, we want to find Leo! :Gummy: gurgles :Tubarina: Gummy! :Barracuda: tips shell :Polvina: This should be enough seaweed to make the medicine. :Ester: How long will the barracuda keep looking at himself? :Polvina: Uhh, not long enough! :Barracuda: growling :Ester: What do we do now? :Polvina: Why is it always me who has to think of an idea? :Ester: Because you usually do! So, do you have one? :Polvina: pause Maybe. :Tubarina: Oh, no! :Jimby: sadly :Tubarina: Oh, you poor thing! You’re stuck! You must be Jimby, right? :Jimby: sadly :Tubarina: Well, Leo was looking for you, and we’re looking for Leo. :Jimby: struggling :Tubarina: Okay, I know! I’ll get you out! struggling Oh! Oh, this is hopeless! I’ll have to go for help, Jimby. I can’t do this on my own. You stay right here. off Leo? :Leo: softly :Polvina: Are you looking for me? :Barracuda: chomps :Ester: Forget about her. What about me? :Barracuda: chomps :Ester: Polvina’s voice – error Over here, Mr Barracuda! :Polvina and Ester: Come and get us both! :Barracuda: chomps :Polvina: Let’s go! :Ester: I’m way ahead of you! :Leo: softly :Tubarina: What are you doing, Leo? Where are you going now? :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Don’t ask me, Gummy. I’m as confused as you are. :Leo: softly, then charges :Tubarina: No, Leo, stop! :crash :Jimby: softly :Tubarina: Leo! Leo, are you hurt? Say something, Leo! Are you alright? :Leo: softly :Tubarina: You really scared me there, Leo. I didn’t know what you were trying to do! fast And please don’t ever try to do it again! :Leo: softly :Tubarina: Poor Leo. You’re still so sick. Come on now, back to the Shark Palace. And I won’t take no for an answer. :Polvina: Here it is. I mixed it exactly as the book said. :Tubarina: Thanks. :Leo: softly :Tubarina: Come on, Leo. You have to drink it. You’ve got to take your medicine, Leo. It can’t taste that bad. :Ester: tastes Yuck! Yes it can. :Tubarina: You must take it, Leo, otherwise you’ll never get well and you’ll never see your herd again. Ever. medicine in Leo’s mouth That’s it. See, I knew you could do it if you tried. :Leo: softly :Ester: Where’s he going? :Polvina: He’s not properly well yet. :Leo: softly :Tubarina: He says he’s feeling much better. Good enough to join the others. If they don’t go now, they’ll never catch up to them. :Ester: Goodbye, Leo! :Polvina: Goodbye, Jimby! :Leo and Jimby: wailing :Tubarina: See you both next year! We’ll be here! :Ester: Did you say we, Tubarina? :Tubarina: Why? Is there a problem? :Polvina: Uh, no problem, just that next time you want to show us something, can you give us some warning? :Ester: That way we can be somewhere else. :Tubarina: Alright then. If that’s how you feel. :Ester: We do. And what’s more, we’re really sorry you’re going to miss out. :Tubarina: On what? :Polvina: When I was making Leo’s medicine, I saw some fresh seaweed cookies on the bench. :Ester: And we’re going to get to them first! :Polvina: Catch us if you can, Tubarina! :Tubarina: Oh, you sea worms! You’ll never beat me! :Girls: laughing